starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hekapoo/Galería
Imágenes Temporada 2 Libro Cautivador S2E25 Magic High Commission at the end of the table.png S2E25 Hekapoo of the Magic High Commission.png S2E25 Glossaryck and Commission at opposite ends of the table.png S2E25 Hekapoo 'probably wondering why you're here'.png S2E25 Rhombulus jumps onto the table.png S2E25 Hekapoo tries to calm Rhombulus down.png S2E25 Rhombulus 'you always do this!'.png S2E25 Rhombulus flips the meeting room table.png S2E25 Glossaryck, Queen, and Commission assembled together.png S2E25 Rhombulus in the time-out corner.png S2E25 Hekapoo reprimanding Rhombulus.png S2E25 Hekapoo and Lekmet look at Omnitraxus.png S2E25 Queen Butterfly unable to hear Omnitraxus.png S2E25 Rhombulus tells the others to check the inputs.png S2E25 Hekapoo tells Rhombulus to leave the room.png S2E25 Rhombulus leaving the Commission's meeting room.png S2E25 Queen Butterfly and Commission looking worried.png Tras las Tijeras Perdidas S2E31 Hekapoo glaring down at Marco Diaz.png S2E31 Hekapoo leaping down to the ground.png S2E31 Hekapoo interrogating Marco Diaz.png S2E31 Marco Diaz meets Hekapoo.png S2E31 Hekapoo 'forger of all dimensional scissors'.png S2E31 Hekapoo 'each pair is made specifically'.png S2E31 Hekapoo burns the scissors in her flame.png S2E31 Hekapoo shows the scissors to Marco.png S2E31 Marco Diaz 'I can't read that'.png S2E31 Hekapoo smacks Marco Diaz's hand away.png S2E31 Hekapoo pointing at her name.png S2E31 Hekapoo 'you humans are lame times x1000'.png S2E31 Hekapoo boops Marco Diaz's face.png S2E31 Marco Diaz defying Hekapoo.png S2E31 Hekapoo 'you're going to get them back'.png S2E31 Hekapoo with eyes open wide.png S2E31 Hekapoo starts laughing.png S2E31 Hekapoo laughing at Marco Diaz.png S2E31 Hekapoo 'that's rich'.png S2E31 Marco Diaz standing over Hekapoo.png S2E31 Hekapoo 'this should be amusing'.png S2E31 Hekapoo challenges Marco to blow out her flame.png S2E31 Marco about to blow out Hekapoo's flame.png S2E31 Hekapoo stands a distance away from Marco.png S2E31 Marco Diaz running up to Hekapoo.png S2E31 Hekapoo now standing behind Marco Diaz.png S2E31 Marco Diaz chases after Hekapoo.png S2E31 Marco chases Hekapoo across the wasteland.png S2E31 Marco Diaz chasing Hekapoo.png S2E31 Hekapoo gets too far away from Marco.png S2E31 Hekapoo slaps the back of Marco's head.png S2E31 Hekapoo taunting Marco Diaz.png S2E31 Hekapoo slaps the back of Marco's head again.png S2E31 Hekapoo running straight toward Marco.png S2E31 Hekapoo opening a dimensional portal.png S2E31 Marco stumbles through Hekapoo's portal.png S2E31 Marco and Hekapoo at the edge of a cliff.png S2E31 Hekapoo standing over Marco Diaz.png S2E31 Marco Diaz falling down the cliff.png S2E31 Hekapoo looks over the edge of the cliff.png S2E31 Marco Diaz blows out Hekapoo's flame.png S2E31 Hekapoo vanishes before Marco's eyes.png S2E31 Marco looking at hundreds of Hekapoos.png S2E31 Hekapoo holds up her dimensional scissors.png S2E31 Marco slides down the hill toward Hekapoos.png S2E31 Marco walks through the crowd of Hekapoos.png S2E31 Hekapoo clone slaps the back of Marco's head.png S2E31 Marco Diaz 'you're burning me a bald spot'.png S2E31 Hekapoo surrounded by her clones.png S2E31 Hekapoo looking impish at Marco Diaz.png S2E31 Hekapoo opens another dimensional portal.png S2E31 Hekapoo opens multiple dimensional portals.png S2E31 One of Hekapoo's clones jumps into a portal.png S2E31 Marco Diaz sees the Hekapoo clones scatter.png S2E31 Hekapoo's clones scatter to multiple dimensions.png S2E31 Hekapoo's clones scattering around Marco.png S2E31 Another Hekapoo clone jumps into a portal.png S2E31 Exterior of Hekapoo's scissors forge.png S2E31 Two of Hekapoo's clones standing guard.png S2E31 Hekapoo clone 1 sneezing.png S2E31 Hekapoo clone 2 'dude, watch it'.png S2E31 Hekapoo clones wielding spears.png S2E31 Dragon-cycle stops outside Hekapoo's forge.png S2E31 Marco's gust of wind blows toward Hekapoo clones.png S2E31 Hekapoo clone 1's flame is extinguished.png S2E31 Hekapoo clone 2 burning with anger.png S2E31 Hekapoo clone 2 creates a wall of flames.png S2E31 Flames die away around Hekapoo clone 2.png S2E31 Hekapoo clone appears to have defeated Marco.png S2E31 Hekapoo clone 2 feeling victorious.png S2E31 Adult Marco catches the last Hekapoo clone.png S2E31 Adult Marco blows out the last Hekapoo clone's flame.png S2E31 Hekapoo in her scissors forge.png S2E31 Hekapoo forging a new pair of scissors.png S2E31 Adult Marco enters Hekapoo's forge.png S2E31 Hekapoo looking in Adult Marco's direction.png S2E31 Adult Marco confronts the real Hekapoo.png S2E31 Hekapoo forges metal in the shape of scissors.png S2E31 Hekapoo forging scissors with a smile.png S2E31 Adult Marco walking up to Hekapoo.png S2E31 Hekapoo finishes forging the new scissors.png S2E31 Hekapoo 'it's the real me'.png S2E31 Hekapoo 'the part where you blow out my flame'.png S2E31 Adult Marco talking with Hekapoo.png S2E31 Hekapoo listening to Adult Marco.png S2E31 Adult Marco standing tall before Hekapoo.png S2E31 Hekapoo smiling at Adult Marco.png S2E31 Flame over Hekapoo's head.png S2E31 Adult Marco finally blows out Hekapoo's flame.png S2E31 Hekapoo 'not bad for a human'.png S2E31 Hekapoo presents the new scissors to Marco.png S2E31 Hekapoo congratulates Marco Diaz.png S2E31 Star Butterfly bursts into Hekapoo's forge.png S2E31 Star Butterfly pointing her wand at Hekapoo.png S2E31 Hekapoo 'time passes differently in this dimension'.png S2E31 Hekapoo smiling at Marco like a troll.png S2E31 Hekapoo 'those scissors are yours now'.png S2E31 Hekapoo 'come back here any time you want'.png S2E31 Adult Marco saying goodbye to Nachos.png S2E31 Adult Marco 'gave me a run for my money'.png S2E31 Hekapoo 'likewise'.png S2E31 Hekapoo smacks Marco's head one more time.png S2E31 Hekapoo has the last laugh on Marco Diaz.png La Canción de Star S2E40 Magic High Commission in the royal seating box.png S2E40 Queen Moon enters the royal seating box.png S2E40 King River enters the royal seating box.png S2E40 Star 'I had the worst wardrobe malfunction'.png S2E40 Star Butterfly points at Marco's shoulder tassel.png S2E40 Star Butterfly points at twig in Moon's hair.png S2E40 Star Butterfly 'it's not very princess-like'.png S2E40 Queen Moon 'please, let me finish'.png S2E40 Queen Moon trusts Star's judgment.png S2E40 Star Butterfly 'we really went off-script'.png S2E40 Star, Marco, Moon, and River see the show begin.png S2E40 Spotlight shines on the Butterfly family.png S2E40 Moon, River, and High Commission utterly shocked.png S2E40 Moon, River, and Commission get pelted with food.png S2E40 Star, Marco, and the High Commission run away.png S2E40 Moon, River, and Hekapoo run into the throne room.png S2E40 Hekapoo angry at Queen Butterfly.png S2E40 Hekapoo 'put us all in danger!'.png S2E40 Lekmet giving a concerned bleat.png S2E40 Hekapoo 'every intention of what-!'.png S2E40 Queen Moon arguing with Hekapoo.png Flechada SC108.png SC109.png SC110.png SC111.png SC114.png SC116.png SC117.png SC_122.png SC_126.png SC_130.png SC_133.png SC_158.png SC_163.png SC_164.png SC_166.png SC_175.png SC_177.png SC_178.png SC_285.png SC_286.png SC_297.png SC_299.png SC_301.png SC_302.png SC_309.png SC_311.png SC_315.png SC_319.png SC_323.png SC_324.png SC_325.png SC_326.png SC_327.png SC_328.png SC_329.png SC_334.png SC_335.png SC_336.png SC_337.png SC_338.png SC_340.png SC_341.png SC_342.png SC_347.png SC_348.png SC_349.png SC_350.png SC_351.png SC_352.png SC_354.png SC_355.png SC_411.png SC_412.png SC_415.png SC 418.png SC_419.png SC_420.png Temporada 3 Return to Mewni S3E1 MHC's bodies hang from balloon strings.png S3E1 Hekapoo's body with a nest of birds on it.png S3E1 Star Butterfly 'going to de-balloonify them'.png S3E1 Queen Moon 'once we're at the Sanctuary'.png S3E1 Carriage warnicorn looking exhausted.png S3E1 Carriage warnicorn poofs into smoke.png S3E1 Star and Moon in a runaway carriage.png S3E1 Star and Moon in the middle of a forest.png S3E1 Star and Moon in the dark forest.png S3E1 Rats in a pile on the ground.png S3E1 Rat releases MHC's bodies into the wind.png S3E1 Star and Moon chase the MHC's balloon bodies.png S3E1 Moon unable to reach the High Commission.png S3E1 MHC's bodies blow out of Queen Moon's reach.png S3E1 High Commission's bodies are stuck in a tree.png S3E1 Star and Moon retrieving the MHC's bodies.png S3E1 Star and Moon approach the Sanctuary.png S3E1 Star follows her mother into the Sanctuary.png S3E1 Star Butterfly looking at Glossaryck carvings.png S3E1 Star puts Omnitraxus' mask in rejuvenation pod.png S3E1 Hekapoo's body in rejuvenation pod.png Moon the Undaunted S3E2 Queen Moon enters the situation room.png S3E2 Mina Loveberry 'according to this dingus here'.png S3E2 Omnitraxus 'her magic isn't strong enough'.png S3E2 Hekapoo 'they're indestructible'.png S3E2 Hekapoo 'we need to sign the peace treaty!'.png S3E2 Everyone in the meeting yells at each other.png S3E2 Everyone in the meeting room look at River.png S3E2 Everyone in the meeting yells at River.png S3E2 Everyone in the meeting looks at Moon.png S3E2 Mewni royal court in castle meeting room.png S3E2 Magic High Commission looking at Moon.png S3E2 Queen Moon addressing her royal court.png S3E2 Hekapoo, Omnitraxus, and Mildrew listen to Moon.png S3E2 Mewni royal court staring in complete surprise.png S3E2 Royal court members bowing to Queen Moon.png Conceptos de arte Page Turner concept 3.jpg Póster Promocional Page Turner.jpg Starcrushed_P1.png Starcrushed_P2.png Categoría:Galerías Categoría:Galerías de Personajes